Galicia
vs. |date = September 1916 |place = Lemberg, Galicia, Austria-Hungary (modern-day Ukraine) |battle = Battle of Galicia |terrain = Farmland, thin forest |weather = Daylight, light fog |modes = Conquest Domination Rush Team Deathmatch War Pigeons Operations (Brusilov Offensive - Map 1) Supply Drop }} Galicia is a map featured in the Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar expansion. It is set in a large valley near the Carpathian mountains during the Brusilov Offensive, the largest and bloodiest campaign of the First World War. Overview The Russian and Austro-Hungarian Empires fight across open plains. Though mostly settled farmland, many rows of shallow trenches and a river cut through the countryside. Tall cover is sparse, with a few homes and wooden windmills offering high points. The river bends near a train track at map center, following south in either direction, and crossed over by stone bridges. Behemoth The Modified Armored Train in winter camouflage travels along the north half of the map. Control Points show/hide Conquest The wide-open nature of the map and lack of substantial cover can make travelling between the far flung objectives hazardous. As a result, the number of horses and light transport vehicles present not only permit daring flanks, but are crucial in maintaining momentum on the field. There are a high number of heavy vehicles allocated to both teams, however are limited in their choice to the Artillery Truck and the Putilov-Garford armored truck. These less powerfully armed machines can still prove decisive on such an exposed map, where motorised transport is somewhat limited. Air power now includes the Ilya-Muromets heavy bomber, in addition to the standard compliment of fighters and ground-attack aircraft. Equipment Deployments Russian Deployment The Russian Team start from a near featureless stretch of road on the far eastern edge of the map. In one direction the road cuts a straight path west to the Stockpile, while the other loops back around to the north towards the railway and the Train Wreck flag. Galicia Russian Deployment 01.jpg Galicia Russian Deployment 02.jpg Austro-Hungarian Deployment The Austro-Hungarians spawn near a sparse cluster of trees on the map's western edge, a short walk from the nearest objective of Forest Battery. Galicia Austro-Hungarian Deployment 01.jpg Galicia Austro-Hungarian Deployment 02.jpg Flags Conquest is fought across five flags. The central "island", cut off from the rest of the map by the bend in the river, is devoid of objectives except on the periphery. The remaining flags are located on the opposite bank - a ring of farmland covering the map's northern edge. Stockpile The Stockpile objective consists of an unfinished fortification dug in around some rocky outcroppings amidst scattered trees. A large boulder in the center of the capture zone forms an island in the middle of a ring of dirt roads, bordered by prone sandbag fighting positions and ridges of dirt, and littered with wooden boxes and accoutrements. The small capture zone lends little defensive cover, and although quite vulnerable to air attack, is protected by a single QF 1 AA emplacement directly south of the flag itself. A single Armored Car spawns here when captured. Galicia Stockpile 01.jpg Galicia Stockpile 02.jpg Galicia Stockpile 03.jpg Verehia River Shallow ditches and shell holes sit alongside the riverbed at the Verehia River objective. The capture zone is relatively large, extending along the river east and west. As the surrounding areas to the north and south are on raised ground, it can be difficult to find anything other than directional cover when seizing the flag, as those sheltering in the river bed are still vulnerable to enfilading fire along the river's length. A Tank Hunter kit spawns outside a house, around 90m uphill to the north east from the flag itself. Additionally, two FK 96 field guns and two Maxim HMGs, emplaced about a windmill, stand watching over the objective from a hillock to the south-west. Galicia Verehia River 01.jpg Galicia Verehia River 02.jpg Galicia Verehia River 03.jpg Train Wreck This objective comprises a half-dozen derailed train cars that fell north of the track, providing some of the only substantial, if destructible, capture-zone cover the map has to offer. The cargo cars obfuscate line of sight to the south, as does the crest of the hill formed by the rail line, creating a dominant high-ground position over the nearby Verehia River objective. Outside of the capture radius, a collection of large homes with attics sit to the west of the area. This semi-fortified position provides a relatively unobstructed view of the northern section of the zone. In this same area, along the train line, QF 1 AA and FK 96 emplacements are found, along with another Tank Hunter kit stashed in a fenced-in garden nearby. Galicia Train Wreck 01.jpg Galicia Train Wreck 02.jpg Galicia Train Wreck 03.jpg Western Firing Line The Western Firing Line, located across the river east of the Forest Battery, is a long trench line, more developed than many of the other trenches on the map, as they extend above head height and are reinforced with wooden planks. The long, thin capture zone, which runs north to south, is restricted mostly to the trench interior, although expands to a shelled intersection at the northern end of the fortification. Two pintle-mounted heavy machine guns stand side-by-side atop a parapet, facing eastwards, overlooking the shelled central battlefield and covering the approaches from the River and Stockpile flags. A Flame Trooper kit is located amongst the central battlements. Galicia Western Firing Line 01.jpg Galicia Western Firing Line 02.jpg Galicia Western Firing Line 03.jpg Forest Battery A line of howitzers covered with tarp and camouflage netting, located across an open field from the Austro-Hungarian deployment, makes up the Forest Battery objective. A large and generally open capture zone, the majority of cover here is provided by a number of stacks of lumber and a few shallow ditches. An exposed watchtower overlooks the objective from the south-west, while a modest township of wooden houses stand further north. A single Armored Car spawns here when captured, as well as an MG 08/15 Sentry Kit, sitting beside one of the heavy guns forward east of the fortifications. A QF 1 AA gun is emplaced further south. Galicia Forest Battery 01.jpg Galicia Forest Battery 02.jpg Galicia Forest Battery 03.jpg Operations Galicia is the first half of the Brusilov Offensive operation, taking place in 1916, followed by Brusilov Keep. Sector 1 The primary focus of the first phase concerns the Stockpile and Ihor Farm areas, denoted as objectives A and B respectively. Characteristic of much of the rest of the operation, the Russians must advance over generally exposed terrain, simultaneously holding two points fairly far from one another. However, the open terrain can make Austria-Hungary's counter-attacks difficult, should one of the objectives fall. Initially, the Russians receive two Putilov-Garford armored cars, two aircraft and three horses for support. Austria-Hungary is allocated a single armoured truck themselves, as well as one aircraft. Sector 2 The second phase, one of the more difficult stages of the operation for attackers to overcome, consists of three objectives that must be captured and held. Objective A, Windmills, is in the south, uphill from the riverbank - the objective consists of a set of trenches overlooking objective B, Verehia River, and the exposed river bed. Objective C, further still to the north, is the Train Wreck. All three objectives are separated from one another by hundreds of meters of open ground, making this a formidable set of capture points. In terms of vehicles, air support evens out for both sides in the form of two planes per team. Each side retains its allotment of ground vehicles. In addition, a Russian Sentry kit and Flamethrower can be picked up from Stockpile and Ihor Farm, respectively. Sector 3 Phase three consists of just one objective, the Riverbank Line, located in the same position of the Conquest objective of Western Firing Line. While the trenches offer considerable protection, lack of boundaries to the north and south leave the defenders open to being caught in a Russian pincer. Meanwhile, combat in the capture zone may very well give way to brutal hand-to-hand fighting as teams attempt to gain traction through weight of numbers. Should the objective be neutralised, the Austro-Hungarians may find the objective tough to recapture, as their spawn is located downhill from the dominant firing line. The Russians lose their cavalry support at this stage as well as one of their Assault Trucks. Sector 4 The last phase sees the Russian cross the river once again, attacking Austro-Hungarian positions on the opposite bank. The two objectives, Forest Battery and Melnik farm, appear relatively close to one another, but are only a short distance from Austria-Hungary's deployment point. If the attackers can maintain their momentum and push their enemy off the objectives, the Russians can declare victory in the region, and the offensive continues to the Austro-Hungarian stronghold of Kolomea, and Brusilov Keep. At this final stage, each side has one plane and one Assault Truck in tow. The Austro-Hungarians receive heavy infantry support in the form of a Sentry SMG. If by this stage the Russians have brought up the Armored Train, the defenders receive a Tank Hunter kit as a counter. Rush Rush on Galicia is a four-stage assault which sees the Russian Empire attack westwards along the map's width, with Austria-Hungary defending their Telegraph posts in the region. Sector 1 In the first phase, the Russians start near their conquest deployment, and the Austro-Hungarian spawn in the river further west. The objectives lie between the two teams. The first telegraph is located at the Stockpile, while the second is found in the trench line further north, directly west of Ihor Farm. During this initial stage, the attackers are allocated two Heavy Armored Cars, and three horses, whilst the defenders are issued just one armored vehicle. Sector 2 The Russians continue their attack west, with the next pair of telegraphs being located across the river. Objective A is located by the windmills uphill from the riverbank, while B is positioned in the river itself, close the Conquest flag of Verehia River. Each team generally retains their vehicular complement, with the Russian team losing one horse. Sector 3 The third phase takes place around the Western Firing Line, with both objectives being found fairly close by to each other, at opposite ends of the trench network. B is the northernmost objective, located near the shelled intersection, while objective A is further south. This stage sees the Russians shed their armored support, with just a horse and a sentry kit available for reinforcement. Meanwhile, the Austro-Hungarians themselves are denied their single piece of armor. Sector 4 The final objective is across the second river, with the objectives placed around Melnik Farm west of the Firing Line. Objective A is on the south side of the settlement, close to the edge of Forest Battery. Objective B is further north, in the middle of the cluster of buildings that comprises the objective vicinity. No vehicles are available at this final stage, although the Austro-Hungarians receive a Sentry of their own at this point. Supply Drop The Supply Drop gamemode is featured in this map, which limits gameplay to a centralised area of the larger map, including the Train Wreck, Verehia River, and Western Firing Line objectives. Deployments The Russian Empire can deploy from either the dirt road on the western bank from the Stone Bridge, or the Village north-west of Train Wreck. Austria-Hungary deploy from a point a short distance north-east of the Verehia River, or amongst the windmills directly south of Stone Bridge. Each team is allocated a single heavy vehicle (Artillery Truck or Assault Truck) and one horse. Domination Domination is restricted to the north of the windmill-adorned "island" in the map center, with the river meander forming the perimeter. Much of the open fields to the south are restricted, concentrating the action to the cratered and trench-strewn areas closer to the river. Verehia River This objective is on the west side of the map, with the capture zone situated mostly on the river bed. Those seizing the objective are vulnerable from fire from either bank, which extends uphill, as well as those advancing along the river from Stone Bridge, although a number of bends limit the line of sight of this avenue somewhat. No Man's Land A large capture zone comprising the middle section of a network shallow trenches in the center south of the play area. The capture area follows the trench as it runs horizontally across the map. The surrounding shell holes and windmills provide ample cover to bound to and from this objective. Stone Bridge The Stone Bridge objective is near the north-western boundary. The capture zone includes the top, underside and both sides of the bridge. Although the upper platform has low stone walls on its edges, the majority of directional cover here is found underneath the structure. Team Deathmatch Team Deathmatch takes place in the same area as Domination. War Pigeons War Pigeons takes place within the same map boundaries as Domination and Team Deathmatch. Gallery BF1 Tsar Galicia concept.jpg|Concept art Rendition1_imgP9XD0R95.jpg| Rendition1_imgQ7W07AQR.jpg| Galicia 01.jpg Galicia 02.jpg Galicia 03.jpg Galicia 04.jpg Galicia 05.jpg Galicia 06.jpg Galicia 07.jpg Galicia 08.jpg Galicia 09.jpg Galicia 10.jpg Galicia 11.jpg Galicia 12.jpg Trivia * In the game files this map is named MP_Valley. *From the Russian Deployment, the third train has a skull symbol (similar to the symbol found on Tsaritsyn, Volga River, Łupków Pass and Brusilov Keep) with the word "FEAR". Galicia Train.png Galicia Skull crop.png Category:Maps of Battlefield 1 Category:Battlefield 1: In the Name of the Tsar